


Main Squeeze

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Hallmark invented holidays can be fun.





	Main Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Walter was reading a report when his email dinged. Turning to the computer he clicked on the newly delivered message. An e card opened up and he read the text quickly.

 

The following coupon entitles you one hug.

 

In small print at the bottom it read: This coupon is renewable, reusable and can be redeemed as often as possible. 

 

No signature, nothing to help him figure out who had sent it. He immediately dismissed John. John was as oblivious to the Hallmark created holidays as he was. He considered Mulder for a moment but discounted him as well; he was currently off chasing the current version of big foot or a vampire or something with Scully. 

 

That left the baby of the group, Alex. As he reached for the phone, it rang. "Walt, did you get an e card?"

 

"Yeah, I was about to call you and Mulder to verify. So what should we do?"

 

"Before or after we collect our hugs?"

 

"We both know what will happen after the hugs. I know what I'd do if he was a woman."

 

"Why not do the same for him? We can stop at the mall on the way home."

 

"My other line is ringing, probably Mulder. I'll see you in an hour."

 

"Okay, love you."

 

"You too."

 

Walter looked at Kim standing in the doorway, "Do you need me, Kim?"

 

"Agent Mulder is on the phone."

 

"Thanks."

 

She closed the door and he picked up the phone. "Fox, I think I know why you're calling."

 

"You got one too?"

 

"Yeah and so did John. We thought we'd stop at the mall on the way home and get him something silly. Maybe kissing bears, foxes and dogs."

 

"I'm pretty sure we've got a solution here. I'll wrap it up as soon as I can and get home."

 

"Good idea. Be careful."

 

"Always, I've got too much to come home to take the kind of chances I used to take. I love you, share it around for me."

 

"Ours back. Bye."

 

Walter went back to the report and soon decided that he wouldn't be able to concentrate so he grabbed his coat and said goodnight to Kim. She smiled as he headed out the door. Since he'd moved into a house with his lovers, he'd cut his hours back, instead of sixty hour weeks he'd cut back to forty-five. Even taking his vacation days, instead of banking them. 

 

Entering the basement office he smiled as John and Monica scanned the latest report from Scully. She felt his presence first and turned to smile at him. He crossed to her and kissed her cheek. Not very professional, but she was carrying his lover's child. 

 

"I think you should go home early today, Monica. Get off your feet and relax."

 

"You don't need to tell me twice. I hear you guys need to make a stop on the way home anyway. I figured you'd be down to get him early."

 

"Fox called, he got the same e card. He thinks he may get things wrapped up today."

 

"That'd be good." John replied as he helped Monica get into her coat. The three of them took the elevator to the parking garage. Walter started his car as John made sure Monica was safely in her. 

 

John slid into the seat next to Walter with a smile. "The little shit's e card was good for more than just a smile and anticipated hugs with assorted more strenuous activity to follow."

 

"Yeah, what's that mean?"

 

"Got you out of work early. Got Monica out early, I appreciate that, she won't listen to me. And you're voluntarily going to the mall."

 

"Don't crack wise with me, private."

 

"Sir, yes Sir."

 

Walter reached over and squeezed John's thigh. The trip to the mall was made with the precision that the two former marines usually gave to shopping projects, other than the hardware or automotive store trips. 

 

Arriving home that evening they grinned at each other as the aromas hit them. He'd been cooking. Classical music was playing from the system in the living room. Moving through the house they found the formal dining room table set with the best china and silver, the candles lit. 

 

"Alex." Walter called out to him.

 

"Be right down." He called back.

 

John took Walter's coat as Walter took the package into the living room and started a fire. Alex soon came bouncing down the stairs and greeted John as he closed the closet door.

 

"You guys are right on time. I'll get dinner on the table."

 

"I want to cash in my coupon first." John opened his arms and Alex slipped into them. 

 

Walter came out of the living room and hugged him from behind. One set of lips fastened on his throat as another set covered his, bring a low moan from Alex as his hips tried to figure out whether to move forward against John's hard-on or back into Walter's. 

 

The two men settled the issue for him by letting him go with a chorus of, "I'm hungry, what's for dinner."

 

He moaned as the two of them left him standing there and went into the kitchen. He shook his head and followed them. Dinner went smoothly, he'd cooked his men red meat, added garlic mashed potatoes, a large salad and asparagus almondine. 

 

After dinner and clean up, they moved into the living room and shared brandies as Alex practically squealed over the gift bag that was waiting for him there. They'd bought him silly little puzzles and had managed to find kissing animals. John had rearranged them on the way home and thanks to an extra set of the kissing rats he'd managed to have a rat kissing a dog, a bear, and a fox. 

 

Alex showered the two of them with kisses, which led to groping, and from there to nudity. They had fallen to sleep by the fireplace after the long session of very hot sex. Walter was the first to wake when he got cold; he was farthest from dying embers. 

 

As he moved to the fireplace to ad more wood he heard the whine of the garage door opener. He grinned and nudged John's foot. Two blue eyes opened to look up at him. 

 

"Fox is home."

 

A brief nod and then he began waking the man sleeping in his arms. Alex mumbled before John whispered to him. By the time Fox entered the room they had Alex turned on and ready for him.

 

Fox entered the house and heard Walter call out. "Fox, we're in the living room."

 

They heard the sound of a shoe drop followed by another one then Fox was standing in the doorway, his shirt was ripped open, Walter rose and moved to him to help him get undressed. 

 

As Fox knelt next to Alex, Walter pulled John to him. They settled against the sofa and watched as Fox collected his hug, along with the things John and Walter had received earlier. Soon John was sitting in Walter's lap, with Walter's cock sticking up between his legs, their hands joined to jack the two together. 

 

Fox had Alex's legs up high and was pounding away in him as he writhed and whimpered. They knew he was close when he started to chant their names. Fox grinned over at them, slammed in hard and shivered as he came in Alex. Walter bent his head and bit John's shoulder hard as he shot. John let out a grunt and added his come to the mess on them. Alex sighed as Fox stroked the last few drops from him.

 

For several minutes the room was filled with loud panting. Finally, John went to grab another towel for clean up and they all cuddled together in front of the fire to listen to Fox's tale of how his week had gone. 

 

When the fire had burned low Walter ordered his lovers up, his bones just didn't take kindly to sleeping on the floor anymore. As he was almost asleep, Alex whispered.

 

"Thank you, guys."

 

"What for, Alex?" Walter asked.

 

"Indulging me."

 

"Ah, babe, we like indulging you, the pay off is fantastic." John told him.

 

"Besides, you pout even better than Fox does." Walter joked.

 

"Hey, I heard that." Fox squawked. 

 

"Sleep! John and I have to get to the auto parts store early."

 

"Parts junkies. That's what we've married, Alex."

 

"Well, they do have other redeeming qualities."

 

"Huge redeeming qualities."

 

"Oh hush, or their heads will swell."

 

"Go to sleep and I promise we'll do all the head swelling you want tomorrow afternoon."

 

There was the brief sound of a giggle and then a kissing noise and the four men slept.

 

The end


End file.
